Spoken For
by Jalice2254
Summary: Just another little fic about Jasper's possessive side...


Spoken For

Algebra. My least favorite class. Sure I had a photographic memory but it was still my hardest subject. Holding back the growl of frustration, I gripped the wooden desk beneath me and felt it cave under my granite hands. Quickly eyeing the classroom to make sure no one was watching me, I crossed the room at an unnatural speed and threw the pieces of crumbled wood out the window. Settling back into my seat with a relieved sigh, I jotted down the rest of the notes in my notebook and counted the minutes until the period was over. It took quite a while. When the bell finally did ring, I was the first out of my seat and out the door.

"Jasper," I said simply, smiling up at him, as he took my hand and gently kissed it like the gentleman he was. I let out a surprised squeak as he pulled me into his chest and away from the flood of kids that were socializing in the halls. "Wouldn't want my pixie getting run over, now would we?" I giggled, quickly finding myself lost in his golden eyes. Eyes that had held me securely in place since the beginning. That had once been like a burning coal, with red hot heat at its core. And with encouragement, patience, and the passage of time had become like my own, golden and crisp. I wasn't aware of the passing time, nor the kids that shoved their way by. It could've been forever, or even just a few minutes, since he pulled me into his arms, but I didn't care. I never cared when it came to my Jasper. He pressed his lips fiercely to mine, his movements so quick that they were a blur to the human eye. "How was algebra?"

I scowled and turned out of his arms, walking to my locker, as he frowned. "I was just kidding, my little pixie." The scowl on my face lessened as he grasped my elbow and gently pulled me backwards into his chest. "You know I hate to see you unhappy, my love." A cool finger traced my cheek as he slowly spun me around and placed his lips gently on mine. Moving into the kiss, I followed him as he walked backwards into the wall of lockers. "Jasper, we have to get to class," I murmured, laying my forehead on his as he took in a breath. "Can't it wait," he suggested, one brow risen in silent question, as he took my hand and traced hearts on its cool surface. "No, Jasper. I'm sorry my love, but it can't." I shook my head and gently shoved him out of the way with my hip, opening my locker. A low growl rose in his chest as he slowly stalked towards me with all the grace of the predator that he was. "Mine!" My locker slammed shut as he shoved me against it and buried his face in the hollow of my throat, breathing in my scent. Shivering against him, I stepped around him and gave him a stern swat on his butt, pushing his chest away. "Did you just SPANK me, Alice?" Nodding, I hitched my book bag over my shoulder and, with a sway of my hips, walked away from him.

She did not just spank me! Releasing a lustful growl, I stalked her through the halls as she walked outside. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, much to my pleasure. She walked across the campus to the Science Wing, humming softly to herself. She was still swaying her hips, and I wasn't disagreeing! Shaking my head, I smiled to myself. There was no way she was going to get away with what she'd done!

Although she knew that I was following her, she merely kept walking and humming happily. I was calm, soothed by her peaceful emotions. However, my calm demeanor shattered when I smelt them. Human boys. Four of them, all eyeing my Alice as she turned the corner. Racing forward, I reached her side and clutched her to me, desperate to keep her safe. Pulling her back around the corner and deeper into the shade of trees, I kissed her senseless as the air around me became thick with her emotions. "If I say so, you run and don't look back." She nodded, eyes curious, and pulled me tighter against her. Smoothing out her furrowed brows, I walked back around the corner, facing the four young men. "Shouldn't you be in class?" They scoffed and glanced at each other, their emotions going haywire in the air around me. "We would be, if we were students. What's it matter to you, anyway? We're just looking for a little fun, if you know what I mean." Pushing myself between them and the corner where my Alice hid, I ignored the possessive growl that rose in my chest. My tone was rather light and careless considering the circumstances as I leveled a glare fit for Hades at each of them. "Find your fun elsewhere, kids." They glowered at me and walked forward until they stood one foot in front of me. "We want the little lady with the spikes." I smirked before curling my lips over my teeth. "She's spoken for, boys." They exchanged confused glances before the leader spoke up. "What the hell does that mean?" Stepping forward until my toes hit his, I faced him square on. "It means, kid, that she belongs to me," I snarled, feeling all the anger and possessiveness of a man with his woman to protect well up inside me. "Now get out!"

They wasted no time in fleeing as fast as they could, which was smart of them. I turned around and started walking back to my Alice when I was pounced on. "Now who on earth could that be?" An angelic giggle reached my ears as a tiny pair of hands reached around me and covered my eyes. "Here's your chance to guess, Major." I chuckled as my Alice leaned in front of me and her cool breath fanned across my face. "Gotcha!"

I shivered as her lips pressed into the hollow of my throat. "Mine!" She giggled and slipped to the ground, twining our fingers, as I checked her out. She wore black skinny jeans with sequins on the butt and a white v-neck tee-shirt, topped with the black leather jacket that I had gotten her for Christ mas. Black three inch heels made her legs look longer and even made her as tall as to reach my nose. Pulling her into my chest, I tipped her chin with a husky chuckle and kissed her long and hard. She was in my arms where she rightfully belonged and she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She belonged to me just as I belonged to her! "Sorry, gentleman, but Miss Alice Cullen is spoken for!"


End file.
